piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth Swann
Elizabeth Turner (nee Swann) was born in London, England[http://www.zizzle.com/V14/products/product-pirates-figure.html Zizzle.com: Dead Man's Chest "Heroes and Villains" series 1] to Weatherby Swann. When she was twelve, she made the crossing from England to Port Royal in the Caribbean.[http://www.wordplayer.com/archives/PIRATES.script.html Wordplay: Pirates of the Caribbean first draft screenplay] Years later, several runins with pirates set her life on a different course, as she became a tomboy female pirate. Later, she would become Pirate Lord of Singapore when Sao Feng passed on his piece of eight, and then later, becomes Pirate King of the Brethren Court. Biography The crossing from England .]] The Swanns set sail for the Caribbean onboard [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]], accompanied by Joshamee Gibbs and Lieutenant James Norrington. During the voyage, Elizabeth spotted a boy floating atop a piece of driftwood, who it was later learned was the only survivor of a pirate attack against a vessel that had also been making the crossing from England. Her father asked Elizabeth to watch over the boy, which she did dutifully. She learned his name, William Turner, and, to her surprise, that he had in his possession a pirate medallion. Fearing the consequences for the boy if Norrington learned of the boy's apparent status, Elizabeth took and hid the medallion.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl It was during this voyage that Elizabeth, studying the medallion now in her possession, caught a glimpse of a pirate ship with torn, black sails—the Black Pearl. This image would haunt Elizabeth for years to come. Little did she suspect this encounter would change her life forever. The Governor's daughter Upon arrival at Port Royal, Governor Swann set himself up in a mansion overlooking the harbor town. Elizabeth made her home there also, while Will started work at a blacksmith's forge in the town. He and Elizabeth became good friends over the next eight years, although Elizabeth's high status appeared to draw a divide between them, making Will reluctant to show his true feelings for her. Both had gotten really horny at this time, but neither were prepared to admit it. By this time, Elizabeth and Will had both turned twenty, and Elizabeth still carried the medallion with her. She attended James Norrington's promotion ceremony at Fort Charles, wearing a corset that was far too tight for her (a recent gift from her father, all the latest fashion in London), and spent much of the time trying to keep herself from fainting. After the ceremony, James asked for a moment alone with Elizabeth out on the battlements, during which he proposed to her, having realized that all he was missing in his life was marriage to a fine woman. Elizabeth was surprised, and this, coupled with the constricting corset, caused her to faint and topple over the battlements. She plunged into the water far below, narrowly missing the rocks, and sank to the sea bed. As she sank, and unknown to her, the medallion sent out a ripple, confusing Mullroy and Murtogg who were on shore. Fortunately for her, Captain Jack Sparrow had arrived in Port Royal, and, witnessing Elizabeth's fall, dived into the water to save her. Bringing her up to the dock, Sparrow cut off her corset, and Elizabeth took a gulp of welcome fresh air. Sparrow also noticed her medallion, and seemed highly interested in it. Before he could say more, Norrington and his men arrived to arrest the pirate, despite Elizabeth's protests. However, Jack suddenly turned on Elizabeth, holding her hostage while his effects were returned to him, before making a spectacular escape. Shaken, Elizabeth returned to the mansion, where she reflected on the day's harrowing, yet exciting, events. Parley .]] It was there she remained until late that night when the crew of the Black Pearl laid siege to Port Royal, looking for the last Aztec coin, dectected after ther ripple was sent out. Elizabeth was chased through the mansion by Pintel and Ragetti, and was unable to defend herself with a sword, as it was stuck in the ornimential shield. Fortunatly, she was able to request parley before they could harm her. However, this seemed to please Pintel, who stated he would honor the Code of the Brethren if it meant Elizabeth would go to their captain without a fuss. Elizabeth was taken aboard the Pearl, where she was confronted by Captain Hector Barbossa. Believing the pirates would hold her for ransom if they knew she was the Governor's daughter, Elizabeth gave her surname as "Turner", claiming she was a maid in the Governor's household. This seemed to greatly interest the pirates, though they appeared more taken with her medallion. She traded it in exchange for a ceasefire, resulting in the pirates leaving Port Royal with Elizabeth still on board. She protested, but Barbossa explained three flaws in her negotiations, most importantly that she failed to mention her return to shore in the negotiations, finally finishing by welcoming her aboard. 's medallion.]] She was invited to dine with Barbossa, who proceeded to relay the tale of the cursed Aztec gold. Elizabeth, a pragmatic woman, firmly refused to believe Barbossa's men were cursed, until, during her attempt to escape his clutches, stabbed him in the chest with a knife—only to find it neither killed nor even hurt him. Shocked, she stumbled out of the captain's cabin and into a nightmare, as the crew were revealed by the moonlight in their true, skeletal forms. Elizabeth was terrified, and spent the remainder of the voyage huddled trembling in the main cabin. Blood ritual Upon arrival at Isla de Muerta, Elizabeth was forced to join a blood ritual as Barbossa attempted to lift the curse by returning the final coin into the Chest of Cortés, along with a portion of Elizabeth's blood—believing it to be the blood of a Turner. The ritual failed, though fortunately for Elizabeth, Will arrived in time to flee the island with her and his medallion. She was brought aboard the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]] and was shocked to find more pirates, though the friendly face of Joshamee Gibbs set her slightly at ease. The Interceptor was summarily pursued by the Black Pearl, and Elizabeth did not stay out of danger. Instead, she helped the crew devise stalling tactics to aid their escape, such as trying to outrun the Pearl in some nearby reefs, and later ordered the crew to perform a clubhauling maneuver to take the fight to the enemy. She even fought hand-to-hand with the marauding pirates, though was captured while trying to save Will. She and the rest of the crew were taken aboard the Black Pearl, and was later forced to walk the plank along with Jack Sparrow, while the Pearl returned to Isla de Muerta with Will. Elizabeth and Jack wound up on Rumrunners' Isle, where she taught the pirate a sea shanty and got him drunk enough to remove him as an obstacle in her attempt to escape. Rescue When Jack came around, he found Elizabeth burning the rum to create a smoke signal that ultimately attracted the attention of the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]], out searching for Elizabeth, although Jack made a big fuss about it. Aboard, she accepted Commodore Norrington's proposal, though only as a persuasive method to ensure he helped rescue her true love, Will. Norrington realized this, but was pleased nonetheless. .]] The Royal Navy set up an ambush for the pirates, though Elizabeth was locked in Norrington's cabin by Gillette for her safety. However, Elizabeth escaped and tried to persuade Jack's crew to help in the fight after freeing them, though they simply commandeered the Black Pearl and left Elizabeth to row to Isla de Muerta alone. She arrived in the treasure cave in time to aid Will fight Jacoby and other cursed pirates. They were an effective fighting team, though Elizabeth was almost killed when Barbossa attempted to shoot her during a tense stand-off. However, Jack and Will worked together to remove the curse at the opportune moment, killing Barbossa and saving not only Elizabeth but the crew of the Dauntless as well. Elizabeth approached Will in the aftermath, apparently to express her feelings towards him, though Will believed that they would not have a relationship as Elizabeth had agreed to marry Norrington. They left the island on uncertain terms. Following the return to Port Royal, Elizabeth witnessed the build up to Jack's execution, but when she realized a rescue attempt was in progress, she distracted Norrington long enough to allow Will to save Jack. During the rescue, Will professed his love to Elizabeth, which was reciprocated when she decided to stand at Will's side in opposition to Norrington. Elizabeth and Will shared their first kiss on the battlements of Fort Charles, Elizabeth accepting Will not as a blacksmith, but a pirate. A marriage interrupted Elizabeth and Will's relationship remained strong over the next year, and Elizabeth became highly proficient at using a sword thanks to Will's training. They were set to be married at Port Royal, though the arrival of Lord Cutler Beckett interrupted proceedings. Beckett had both Elizabeth and Will arrested for their role in the escape of Jack Sparrow, though Will was offered a chance to go free by making a deal with Beckett. Elizabeth though was forced to languish in the Port Royal prison, set to wait for Will's return, frustrated over her ruined wedding.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Her father was not prepared to see Elizabeth hanged for helping Sparrow, and used his connections to free Elizabeth and book passage back to England. However, their hasty flight was intercepted by Mercer, though Elizabeth managed to evade his clutches. She confronted Lord Beckett in his office, forcing him to give her the Letters of marque that would ensure Will's freedom. With them in her possession, she fled to the harbor and stowed away aboard the Edinburgh Trader, discarding her wedding dress in favor of the guise of a cabin boy in order to go incognito. Back with Pirates Elizabeth used the crew's superstitions against them to convince them to make port at Tortuga, where she jumped ship in an attempt to find Will, starting at his last known location. In the Faithful Bride, Elizabeth encountered James Norrington, who had resigned his commission some months before, and was now embroiled in a bar fight. Elizabeth knocked him unconscious, but later tended to him, musing on his ill fortune. .]] She accosted Jack Sparrow as he prepared to board the Black Pearl, stating she was searching for Will. Jack, although reluctant to let her on board at first, used this to his advantage, first explaining that Will had been press-ganged into service aboard the Flying Dutchman, then convincing her that locating the Dead Man's Chest would result in Will's rescue. Elizabeth was too preoccupied with finding her fiancée to question Jack's motives, and used his mysterious compass to locate Isla Cruces. The crew set sail in the direction determined by Elizabeth, who revealed Beckett's deals with Will and herself. Jack took the Letters of marque from her, asking that she "persuade" him to give them back. Elizabeth did not rise to the bait, though became confused over her feelings when the compass, which pointed to that which its user wanted most, appeared to indicate Jack. Later on the voyage, she professed her feeling that Jack was, deep down, a good person, and would soon have a chance to prove it. Jack denied this at frist, but using curiosity, Elizabeth stated her certainty of Jack's goodness. The two almost shared a kiss, though Jack broke away when the Black Spot reappeared on his hand. Elizabeth took this to confirm her thoughts on Jack's good nature. Isla Cruces The crew arrived at Isla Cruces, where Norrington uncovered the Dead Man's Chest. Before Jack could open it however, Will arrived, and Elizabeth flung herself into his arms, kissing him vigorously. However, the reunion then turned into a confrontation when Will, Jack and James engaged in a swordfight over the chest. Elizabeth was forced to stand by helplessly watching as they fought for their goals (and maybe also her love), until Pintel and Ragetti made off with the chest. She pursued them, but was forced to do battle with Davy Jones' cursed crewmen in the jungles of the island, putting the pair's swords and Wills training to good use. Elizabeth and the others made it back to their longboat, though Norrington departed to provide a distraction for Jones' crew. The Pearl set sail, but was confronted by the Flying Dutchman. Once again, Elizabeth aided the crew in outrunning their enemy, and together with Will formulated a plan to attack the Kraken when it was summoned to destroy the ship. During the fight, Elizabeth was stunned to see Jack rowing away, alone, to an island on the horizon. Calling him a coward, Elizabeth turned back to the fight, intent on helping Will. Betrayal Jack ultimately returned to save his mates, and drove the Kraken off long enough to abandon ship, proving Elizabeth right about Jack. Elizabeth, however, realized that the leviathan was not after the ship or the crew, but Jack himself. She used the pretense of admiring Jack for returning to lure him into a kiss, distracting him long enough to chain him to the mast. She reasoned that it was the only way the crew would be safe, but Jack responded by calling her a pirate, confirming his idea of her being a pirate. Shaken, Elizabeth fled the ship, leaving Jack to his grisly fate in the Kraken's maw. She boarded the longboat with the crew, not knowing that Will had witnessed the kiss, and had assumed that Elizabeth had fallen in love with Jack. Their issues still remained unresolved when the crew arrived at Tia Dalma's shack on the Pantano River. There, Tia Dalma proposed a mission to World's End to rescue Jack and the Black Pearl from Davy Jones' Locker. Elizabeth accepted, mostly out of guilt over her actions, and was shocked to find Hector Barbossa alive and well, and ready to captain the crew on its voyage. Battle in Singapore Elizabeth journeyed with Barbossa to Singapore, intending to procure Sao Feng's navigational charts. Elizabeth sailed through the backwaters of the city in a peapod canoe, singing a refrain from Hoist the Colours. She was confronted by Tai Huang, and met up with Barbossa before arriving at Sao Feng's bath house. Elizabeth had heard stories of Sao Feng's terrifying nature, and had come prepared with a veritable arsenal of weapons about her person, namely several pistols and one grenade. She was forced to remove these, along with her outer clothing, before entering the bath house.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Feeling exposed, Elizabeth nevertheless remained strong-willed in confronting Sao Feng, but was unprepared for the revelation that Will had been captured attempting to steal Feng's charts, and was being held in the bath house. Elizabeth tried a bluff when Sao Feng asked if they knew the thief, but could not help a cry of shock when Feng made to stab Will. Following this, the negotiations turned sour, with Elizabeth calling Sao Feng a coward for hiding in Singapore, but an interruption by Mercer and the East India Trading Company created an uneasy truce between Barbossa and Feng. Elizabeth fought in the battle that followed, progressing out into the Singapore harbor, where she was ultimately reunited with Will. However, she still had not yet explained the meaning behind her kiss with Jack aboard the Pearl, so their relationship remained distant. The crew boarded the Hai Peng, lent to them by Sao Feng, and set sail for World's End. Davy Jones' Locker Barbossa, using the bartered charts, led the group through a frozen ocean and over the World's Edge. Elizabeth was worried they would all die, but Barbossa pushed her concern aside as they plummeted over the edge. They landed in Davy Jones' Locker where they found Jack and the Black Pearl. But Jack, at first, refused to sail with them, or even believe them to be real, stating that many among them had tried to kill him and that "one of you succeeded." But Jack eventually allowed them to sail with him, due to his compass not working in the locker, and due to remembering Elizabeth's betrayal. Elizabeth and Will then reconciled somewhat after they were on the Pearl, with Elizabeth explaining her actions, yet with Will wondering if he could trust her after she kept the kiss secret. Later that night, to her horror, Elizabeth saw her father's soul among the dead passing through the ocean of the locker. He refused to go back to Earth with them, and promised to give her regards to her mother, after relating some of the nature of the Dead Man's Chest, intriguing Jack and Will. After that night, Elizabeth was noticably more sullen, sadly brooding on losing yet another thing she'd lost in life. Yet she still able to help the crew tip the ship to escape the locker. A tense standoff occured after they returned, which had Elizabeth with pistols at Barbossa and Jack, all uneasy at first. However, when Jack proclaimed he would leave the pirates to their fate against Beckett, Elizabeth turned on Jack, reminding him he was a pirate, and he owed it to his cause to help. This standoff was defused by wet powder, though during a fresh water expedition on Kraken island, Elizabeth chose to remain on board. Pirate Lord .]] Shortly after dispatching the crew, the ''Black Pearl was captured by Sao Feng and given to Lord Beckett and the crew of the [[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]]. Elizabeth questioned Will on his betrayal, yet he responded like she did previously, "It was my burden to bear." After Sao Feng learned that Beckett would not be giving him the ship, Barbossa convinced Sao Feng that Elizabeth was Calypso in human form and that he could have her if he helped them escape. Sao Feng took Elizabeth aboard the Empress and fired at the Endeavour, allowing Barbossa's crew to escape. Due to being held by Sao Feng, Elizabeth would not partake in the skirmish that took place. During the voyage to Shipwreck Cove, Elizabeth was pampered by Sao Feng, still believing her to be Calypso. Not much later though, the Flying Dutchman attacked the ship, on the orders of Beckett, who wanted Sao Feng to pay for helping Jack Sparrow escape. He was hit by a cannon ball, and was impaled by a piece of wood. In his last moments, Sao Feng, still believing Elizabeth to be Calypso, made her captain of the Empress and gave her his piece of eight, thus making her a Pirate Lord. When Tai Huang came down to see what had happened, Elizabeth told him that she had been made captain. Tai Huang did not believe her, but when Davy Jones asked for the captain he pointed to her, perhaps so as not to be punished by Jones if he was the new captain. Elizabeth and the crew of the Empress were then taken prisoner aboard the Flying Dutchman. While on the Flying Dutchman, Elizabeth met Bootstrap Bill Turner, Will's father. He was becoming more a part of the ship since he was locked in the brigPirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chestand was experiencing some mental deterioration. Yet he still managed to carry on one good conversation, stating that if Will slew Jones, he would have to take his place. Elizabeth was greatly saddened by this revelation, seeing Will's dillemma more clearly now. She also met James Norrington again, who had become an admiral under the East India Trading Company by now. She accused him of murdering her father, and the realization that Beckett had lied to him pushed Norrington to help her and the crew of the Empress escape. Elizabeth was indignantly reluctant to accept his help at first, but was soon convinced otherwise when she saw that he was sincere. Elizabeth then told the admiral that he must go with them, and he agreed, but this decision was cut short when Norrington was killed in their escape. Elizabeth arrived at the meeting of the Brethren Court late, but still timely, now in a more suitable Chinese garb. There she revealed, much to the surprise of everyone present, that Sao Feng had made her a pirate lord. She stated that they would need to battle the East India Trading Company, as her time aboard the Dutchman had revealed that Beckett knew of their location. A heated debate ensued, and with the help of Jack, the other lords were almost convinced of the need to fight. Yet Barbossa then pointed out that to attack them now would be an act of war, which only a Pirate King would be able to declare. At that point, Jack called for an election of a Pirate King and surprised everyone present by voting for Elizabeth. Pirate King .]] With the power of the Pirate King, Elizabeth was able to declare war on the East India Trading Company. She then sailed with the Black Pearl and fought on the Flying Dutchman. While fighting on the Black Pearl, she was married to Will Turner, with Barbossa presiding over the impromptu ceremony. The pirates won the battle, though the price was heavy for Elizabeth. Will Turner had to become captain of the Flying Dutchman in order survive a fatal wound delivered by Davy Jones, meaning she would only see him once every ten years. Before he left, on the day of their honeymoon Will gave Elizabeth the Dead Man's Chest, saying that his heart had always belonged to her, and asking her to "keep a weather eye on the horizon." Retirement Nine months later, Elizabeth bore her husband a son. William Turner III, who accompanied his mother to wait for Will's return ten years after his departure. The Flying Dutchman appeared with a green flash, signifying Will's return from the land of the dead. It is believed he was freed from the curse since their love had remained true,Wordplay Forums: Pretty close ... posted by Terry Rossio (May 23, 2007) with their "one day" stretched to a lifetime. Behind the scenes *Elizabeth Swann was portrayed as a twelve-year-old girl in Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl by Lucinda Dryzek, and as a young woman by Keira Knightley for the remainder of the film and its sequels. She was voiced by Eliza Schneider in The Legend of Jack Sparrow, Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (video game) and Kingdom Hearts II. Saori Yumiba provides her voice in the Japanese version of the latter. *The character of Elizabeth shares similarities with Governor Elaine Marley from the Monkey Island series, just as Will Turner resonates with the series' protagonist, Guybrush Threepwood. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''The Accidental Pirate!'' *''Revenge of the Pirates!'' *''The Capture of Jack Sparrow!'' *''The Buccaneer's Heart!'' *''The Duel!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Kingdom Hearts II'' Notes and references Swann Elizabeth Swann Elizabeth Swann Elizabeth Swann Elizabeth Swann Elizabeth Swann Elizabeth Swann Elizabeth Swann Elizabeth Swann Elizabeth Swann Elizabeth Swann Elizabeth Swann Elizabeth Swann Elizabeth